


Возбуждён-удовлетворён

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Harry Potter, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: Ученики Хогвартса придумали идеальное описание поведению Драко Малфоя, которое гласит: «если Драко Малфой всем грубит, значит, он возбуждён; если же он улыбается — он удовлетворён». А оставаться спокойным с вибрирующей в тебе игрушкой довольно непросто.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 52





	Возбуждён-удовлетворён

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь обитают русскоязычные? Привет вам)
> 
> Решила залить фик ещё и сюда, т.к. не все сидят на КФ.

— Ой, прости, я случайно, — на Драко налетел какой-то второкурсник, отчего он сам чуть не упал лицом в пол. И этот случай заставил его ненавидеть всё вокруг ещё больше.

— Совсем слепой, мелкота?

— Я-я не хотел, извини, пожалуйста, — мальчишка не отрывал взгляд от своих ботинок. Если быть честным, он немного побаивался старшекурсников. Он даже не знал, кого чуть не сбил с ног. Но когда он услышал следующую фразу, то сразу же посмотрел на парня:

— Как же ты меня раздражаешь своими извинениями, — фыркнул Драко и возобновил свой шаг по направлению к Большому Залу.

— Ты возбужден что ли? — нахально ухмыльнулся второкурсник и побежал, не желая попасть под гнев Малфоя.

Драко даже не обернулся, хотя прекрасно слышал фразу, брошенную мелкотой. За месяц он уже привык, что каждый так и стремится упомянуть это «забавное» выражение. Поначалу это выводило из себя за долю секунды, но когда слышишь одно и то же двадцатый раз на дню, становится уже даже не смешно.

Когда Малфой сел за свой стол с раздраженным лицом, многие, кто его увидел, лишь хмыкнули. Настроение слизеринца можно было почуять за версту. 

Драко подавил фразу, выражающее его презрительное отношение ко всем находящимся тут, и уткнулся в свою тарелку. 

— Снова хочешь? — поинтересовался Блейз, получив в ответ максимально грозный взгляд, на который Драко в данный момент был способен, будучи до ужаса возбужденным. Да, черт возьми, он на самом деле сейчас сгорал от возбуждения.

Пробка в анусе вибрировала, заставляя покрываться мурашками все тело, и это не говоря уже об обычном стояке, который преследовал его еще с ночи. Если бы у него сейчас спросили мазохист ли он, то он бы, не задумываясь, ответил положительно. А как по-другому назвать то, что он сам засунул в себя эту чертову игрушку? 

— И все-таки, что же эта за девица у тебя такая, из-за которой ты готов на стенку лезть? 

— Ты спрашиваешь это уже шестнадцатый раз за месяц. Так с чего ты взял, что в этот раз удача будет на твоей стороне? — Малфой даже не смотрел на собеседника, а только разглядывал тарелку, пытаясь отвлечься от возбуждающих манипуляций пробки внутри тела. Правда, не сказать, чтобы это вообще помогало. 

— А может я присоединиться хочу? — слишком самоуверенно заявил Забини, который привык к тому, что ему никогда не отказывают в постели. 

Драко подавился соком и, вытерев салфеткой рот, с ухмылкой сообщил:

— Не смеши меня, Блейз. Ты будешь чуть ли не последним, с кем бы она захотела переспать. 

Забини по-настоящему возмутился такому заявлению. Его – Блейза Забини – да и не хотеть в постель? Для парня это казалось чем-то немыслимым, и это немного давило на самолюбие. 

— Ты не в ее вкусе, — просто пояснил Драко. 

« _Потому что ему нравятся платиновые блондины с серыми глазами, белоснежной кожей и с невозможным характером_ », — перечислил про себя Малфой, еле сдерживая мечтательную улыбку.

— Хочешь сказать, ей нравятся такие язвы как ты?

— Ты удивительно проницателен сегодня, Блейз. Никогда не думал, что ты можешь логически мыслить.

— Что-то ты сейчас больно добрый. Где оскорбления? Где грубость? Неужто успел кончить за эти пары минут, пока я говорил?

— Заткнись, Забини, — Драко совсем немного покраснел от злости. Кончить хотелось неимоверно. А эти подначки Блейза только распаляли его, — меня скорее вырвет от твоего голоса. 

— Ну вот, узнаю Малфоя. Уже другое дело. 

Крэбб и Гойл во время этого разговора только поглядывали на этих двоих. Всё же, однажды Драко настолько разозлился, что им потом обоим пришлось ходить с клювом вместо рта. Говорить, что это было не очень здорово, не имеет смысла.

На уроке Зельеварения у Малфоя в буквальном смысле всё валилось из рук и ни черта не выходило: то уронит что, то нарежет криво, забудет помешать. Раньше такого не происходило. Наверно, потому что раньше он не ходил на уроки с вибрирующий пробкой в заднице. Сегодняшний день обещает быть необычным. 

Когда очередной ингредиент выскользнул из рук и почти упал в чужой котел, он не стал сдерживаться:

— Гребанный Снейп, гребанное зелье, чертов червь, чтоб вы сгорели все, — ворчал себе под нос юноша. Еще немного, и он просто проклянет любого, кто попадется ему под руки.

Он бы продолжал ругать все на свете, если бы над ухом также грозно не прошипел голос:

— Мистер Малфой.

Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности и тихо застонал, потому что, черт возьми, анальная пробка задела простату от такого резкого движения. Он прикусил губу и оглядел обстановку. Все присутствующие, кроме Грейнджер, оторвались от котлов и с интересом поглядывали на них. И только на один взгляд Малфой обратил свое внимание.

За ним пристально следили ярко-изумрудные глаза, в которых с легкостью можно было прочитать удовольствие от происходящего. То, насколько нахальная улыбка была на его устах, заставляла Драко кипеть от возмущения. Он простоял так добрую минуту, проклиная Поттера одним своим яростным взглядом.

— Мистер Малфой, поубавьте пыл. Что с вами такое сегодня? — поинтересовался Снейп, будучи обеспокоенным непривычным поведением студента. И ему было по-настоящему любопытно, почему эти двое – Поттер и Драко – не сводили друг с друга глаз. Он просто не мог не заметить некое напряжение между ними двумя. Да, они оба конфликтовали друг с другом еще с первого курса, но в этот раз это не было похоже на взаимную ненависть и неприязнь. Здесь было нечто другое, и ему бы следовало это выяснить. 

— А вы не знаете, профессор? — осмелился задать вопрос Симус. По классу прошлись смешки. 

— Потрудитесь объяснить, мистер Финниган, — прошипел Снейп, вперяя в студента предупреждающий взгляд.

— Выражение про Малфоя, — коротко и глухо ответил Симус, уже жалея, что вообще открыл рот. 

Драко обреченно застонал, понимая, что теперь еще и Снейп будет знать об этой чертовой штуке. 

Студенты отвернулись от профессора, и Драко опустил свой взгляд на котел, продолжая работать. Точнее, пытаясь продолжать работать. 

— Никто не хочет объяснить, что мистер Финниган имел в виду? — нейтральным голосом спросил Северус.

Все молчали, не желая направлять на себя гнев профессора. Но один храбрец или, скорее, глупец все же нашелся. 

— Это некий афоризм, профессор, который гласит, что если Драко Малфой всем грубит, значит, он возбуждён; если же он улыбается — он удовлетворён, — с ухмылкой проговорил Гарри, обращая на себя внимание всего класса. 

Студенты хмыкнули, не удивляясь, что именно Гарри ответил профессору. Некоторые уже успели мысленно похоронить мальчика. Снейп внимательно оглядел ученика, подмечая его довольную улыбку и глаза, в которых слишком явно плясали смешинки.

— Только Вы, Поттер, могли сморозить подобную глупость, — после слов профессора Гарри нисколько не смутился, а наоборот, ему будто стало еще веселее. 

— Я говорю серьезно, профессор. Любой может подтвердить мои слова. 

— Неужели? И кто же может подтвердить слова мистера Поттера? — Снейп оглядел студентов, и остановил свой взор на Невилле. 

— Может быть Вы, мистер Лонгботтом? 

Юноша едва слышно заскулил и жалостливо посмотрел на Гарри, прося помощи. Все знали, что Невилл боится профессора больше всего на свете, поэтому уже успели мысленно посочувствовать и Поттеру, который решил переговариваться с учителем, и Лонгботтому, просто за то, что Снейп попросил именно его подтвердить слова Гарри. 

— Ну же, Невилл, просто скажи. Мы все знаем, что это не «подобная глупость», — одними губами сказал Поттер, усмехнувшись на последних словах. 

— Я... — начал парниша и запнулся, пытаясь не убежать из класса от взгляда Снейпа, — Гарри говорит правду, профессор. Такое выражение на самом деле есть, — тихо ответил Невилл и уткнулся в котел.

Все студенты молчали, ожидая реакции Снейпа, но тот оставался бесстрастным в лице и никак не отреагировал на слова Лонгботтома. Северус снова окинул взглядом Драко и спросил:

— Мистер Малфой, не желаете пойти в Больничное Крыло? 

Слизеринцу в буквальном смысле хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Такое внимание к собственной персоне было уже чересчур. Ярость, скопившаяся внутри, так и намеревалась выбраться наружу, но он только сжал зубы и максимально вежливо процедил:

— Зачем мне в Больничное Крыло, профессор? 

— Чтобы избавиться от своей проблемы. Вашей неуклюжестью Вы взорвете котел с большей вероятностью, чем Лонгботтом, — после этой фразы по классу послышались смешки. 

— Ему в туалет надо, а не к мадам Помфри. Хотя, конечно, есть и более приятные способы избавиться от проблемы. — Сказал кто-то из слизеринцев. 

— Себя предлагаешь? — не смотря на грозный взгляд Снейпа, ответил Драко. 

— Продолжаем! — Кажется, профессор только сейчас вспомнил про урок, что было крайне нехарактерно для него, — 20 баллов с Гриффиндора за постороннее обсуждение! 

Последние минуты занятия прошли на удивление спокойно, для всех кроме Малфоя. Теперь пробка постоянно задевала простату, и Драко понял, что больше точно не выдержит и позорно кончит себе в штаны, поэтому он самым первым вылетел из класса после звонка.

Он почти добежал до туалета, когда сзади на него снова налетели, но на это раз уже не случайно. Малфой оказался прижат лицом к стене, а чужие руки уже обхватили его талию. 

— Подрочить решил? — сладко прошептал на ухо голос. 

— Отвали, Поттер, — отрезал Драко, пытаясь повернуться лицом к собеседнику. Но попытки были тщетны. 

Гарри забрался руками под рубашку Малфоя и начал осторожно поглаживать голый торс. 

— Я уже «Отвали Поттер»? А как же «Быстрее, Гарри, пожалуйста, прошу, сильнее»? — Гарри попытался поддеть собеседника и ему это, к его большому удовольствию, удалось. 

Малфой покраснел, но уже не от злости, а от невыносимого возбуждения, которое только усиливалось с каждым касанием и шепотом гриффиндорца.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — чуть ли не заскулил Драко, переставая брыкаться и расслабляясь в крепком объятии. 

— Я думаю, мои намерения более чем ясны, — Гарри положил руку на ягодицы парня, заставляя Малфоя машинально поддаться назад. Он лизнул область за ухом, отчего кожа Драко покрылась приятными мурашками.

Тяжесть внизу живота уже доставляла Малфою боль, дыхание у него участилось ещё минуту назад, когда Гарри решил его всего облапать.

Когда рука Поттера сжала член Драко, тот заволновался. Всё-таки заниматься сексом в коридоре не лучшая идея. Но знание того, что их тут может поймать кто угодно, начиная от группы первокурсников и заканчивая профессором Макгонагалл в сопровождении самого Дамблдора, неимоверно возбуждала. Хотя Малфой по-прежнему считал это чем-то диким и непристойным.

В коридоре было тихо, поэтому отчетливо было слышно сбивчивое дыхание юношей. И в этой же тишине они оба могли расслышать вибрацию, исходящую из задницы Драко. 

Малфой неловко завозился, отчего пробка снова прошлась по простате, и тихо застонал. Гарри улыбнулся. Блондин никогда не был сторонником острых ощущений. А ходить с игрушкой в заднице определенно не было чем-то повседневным. Поттер протянул руку и коснулся ануса через ткань брюк и белья, надавливая. Драко широко раскрыл глаза от действий парня и поддался назад еще сильнее, прогибаясь в спине. Ему слишком сильно нравилось происходящее.

— Это что-то новенькое. Не припомню, чтобы я наблюдал за тобой подобные замашки, — озвучил свои мысли Гарри.

— Я сексуальный мазохист, не знал? Ходить с вибрирующий пробкой в заднице весь день и не позволять себе подрочить, это очень… хмм… возбуждает, — Драко еле выговорил всю свою фразу со своим сбивчивым дыханием. Он оторвал одну руку от стены и начал расстегивать свои брюки, но получалось у него это неважно. 

— Почему же ты раньше об этом не говорил мне? — Гарри возбуждался от этой ситуации всё сильнее. Они одни в плохо освещённом коридоре, Драко стоит спиной к нему с выставленной задницей, а в самой это заднице вибрирует чертова игрушка.

— Я... я думал, ты не поймешь, — спустя минуту ответил Драко. Лицо его было красным то ли от неимоверного возбуждения, то ли от неловкости и стыда; на лбу выступили капельки пота, воздуха начинало не хватать. Малфой выдохнул от облегчения, когда после его слов со стороны Гарри не послышалось даже смешков. Он немного волновался, что Гарри посчитает его гребанным извращенцем. 

— А есть у тебя еще какие-нибудь фантазии, которые бы ты хотел воплотить? Может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули на преподавательском столе Снейпа или чтобы я отсосал тебе в Большом Зале во время обеда, скажем? 

После слов Гарри у Драко будто сердце забилось чаще. Ох, конечно, он бы хотел этого. Это звучит так рискованно, дико и в то же время так горячо. А одна только мысль об этом приводила его к легкому головокружению.

— Это... Звучит неплохо, — выдавил из себя Малфой. Он снова завозился с брюками, но на этот раз ему на помощь пришли чужие руки. 

Штаны с бельем приспустили к коленям, а горячая ладонь обхватила член у основания, вырывая из Драко громкий стон, который тот даже не старался сдержать. Трезво рассуждать сейчас было просто невозможно. Плевать, что его могут услышать, плевать, что его могут застать в такой позе. 

Поттер начал двигать рукой на чужом члене и уткнулся своим стояком промеж ягодиц Драко. В анусе по-прежнему находилась вибрирующая пробка, и от такого количества приятных ощущений у Драко начала сильнее кружиться голова. Вдобавок ко всему, Гарри припал губами к шее парня. 

Нет, такое просто невозможно вынести. Малфой начал чувствовать, что подходит к краю, когда пробку резко вынули, а член сжали у основания. Драко протестующе захныкал, поддаваясь назад и почувствовал, как в него теперь упирается нечто более крупное. Малфой в ожидании задержал дыхание. Заняться сексом в коридоре – это сумасшествие, захватывающее сумасшествие. 

Гарри развел в стороны ягодицы парня и начал медленно входить, стараясь доставить как можно меньше дискомфорта своему любовнику. Драко зажмурился от боли, чувствуя, как внутри него двигается член. Постепенно боль начала уходить и уже через пару минут толчки начали приносить лишь сладкое и долгожданное наслаждение. Член задевал простату, отчего Малфой, сильно прикусив губу, старался сдерживать стоны. Все-таки он еще не забыл, что они, Мерлин их дери, находятся в коридоре, в котором в любой момент времени могут появиться ученики или, не дай Моргана, профессора. Впрочем, Драко даже не знал, что хуже.

Поттер же тем временем уткнулся в спину меж лопаток парня и совершенно себя не сдерживал. Драко был слишком прекрасен, чтобы не показывать ему это. Пусть этот блондинчик навсегда запомнит, что для него он является настоящим совершенством. Бледная кожа, светлые волосы и серые глаза делали его похожим на небесного ангела, от которого сложно было оторвать взгляд, даже под угрозой смерти. 

Да, у Малфоя был скверный и сложный характер, но изначально именно это заставило Гарри заинтересоваться этим парнем. Острый на язык со всеми, кроме родителей и Снейпа. Но только Гарри знает, как иногда этот язык может возбудить до умопомрачения.

Тяжелые вздохи и стоны заполнили длинный коридор. Это было опасно, рискованно. Но кипевший в крови адреналин не давал даже на секунду побеспокоиться об этом. Несмотря на то, что чертов блондин весь день проходил с этой пробкой, он все еще оставался невыносимо тугим внутри. Гарри даже приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не кончить раньше времени и доставить им двоим удовольствие как можно дольше.

Толчки продолжались не меньше семи минут, когда наслаждение достигло пика, и Малфой весь затрясся, кончая на гребанную стену. Он переводил дыхание, пока член Гарри продолжал двигаться в нем. Как же долго Драко ждал разрядки, и он нескончаемо рад, что его терпение и муки были не напрасны. Оргазм был одним из самых ярких за всю его жизнь.

Слизеринец пытался вспомнить, как вообще так вышло, что они стали любовниками. Они не выносили друг друга на протяжении многих лет, но тут внезапно так сложилось, что они вдвоем нашли свое счастье друг в друге.

Драко нравилось, что у него был человек, которому он мог довериться; человек, который принимал его со всеми недостатками; человек, который мог терпеть его характер и называть его иногда самовлюбленным придурком.

Драко Малфой обожал Гарри Поттера. Драко Малфой восхищался Гарри Поттером. Драко Малфой любил Гарри Поттера.

Гриффиндорец кончил с протяжным стоном, хватая парня за подбородок и страстно целуя. Он чувствовал себя будто в космосе, как и после каждого их совместного времяпровождения, и речь идет не только о сексе. Выравнивая дыхание, Гарри вышел из Малфоя, наблюдая, как его сперма начинает медленно вытекать. Это было…очень горячо. Хмыкнув про себя, Гарри вернул пробку на место, за что получил возмущенный возглас:

— Поттер!

— Тебе так сложно называть меня по имени, Драко? — ухмыльнулся гриффиндорец, застегивая свои брюки и брюки Малфоя.

— У тебя отстойное имя.

— Эй, у меня хорошее имя! — поспорил Гарри.

— Как пожелаешь, Гарри, — растянул слизеринец букву «р», произнося её максимально убогим и отвратительным способом, от которого захотелось зажать уши руками, лишь бы только не услышать больше собственное имя из уст Драко.

Когда они привели себя в порядок, Малфой осмотрел их обоих внимательным взглядом, чтобы удостовериться в том, что никто из них сейчас не выглядит, как после целого секс-марафона. Всё-таки раскрываться всей школе они не планируют еще в ближайшее время.

Гарри, смотря на такого сияющего Драко, не смог удержаться, и, впечатав того в стену, нежно, не спеша, будто боясь спугнуть зверька, поцеловал его, получая ответные движения губ. Ему нравилось так целовать Малфоя, это было так по-домашнему, уютно, будто они вместе уже десятки лет и по-прежнему любят друг друга.

Поттер оторвался от столь приятного действия и, внимательнее взглянув на шею любовника, самодовольно и в какой-то степени радостно произнес:

— Тебе нужно поправить воротник рубашки, — сказал он, помогая скрыть отчетливые засосы тканью, — теперь всё отлично.

— Этого можно было бы и не делать, если бы ты держал свой рот подальше от моей шеи, — ответил Драко, повторно поправляя воротник

— Даже не пытайся скрыть, что тебе это нравится, — улыбнулся Гарри, прекрасно зная, что на самом деле думает Малфой о его засосах. — И, да, Драко, мои предложения всё ещё в силе, — напоследок бросил гриффиндорец и удалился неспешным шагом. 

Малфой не успел спросить Поттера, что тот имел в виду, так как Гарри удивительно быстро скрылся за поворотом, оставив его одного. Драко нахмурился, вспоминая всё, что говорил ему Гарри. Шестеренки крутились в голове, обрабатывая всю полученную за сегодня и не только информацию. И через минуту блондин чуть не подавился воздухом, когда, наконец, осознал.

«…может быть, ты хочешь, чтобы тебя трахнули на преподавательском столе Снейпа или, чтобы я отсосал тебе в Большом зале во время обеда…»

 _Значит, мы можем устроить острый секс с огромной дозой адреналина в классе Зелий, и я могу получить восхитительный минет, пока Забини будет рядом рассказывать о своих девушках?  
_  
Драко серьезно задумался над этим вопросом, решив принять решение к вечеру. Малфою было интересно, каким образом тот постарается это провернуть, но снова пришел к ожидаемому выводу: Гарри Поттер определенно лучший человек, которого он встречал. 

**

Драко вошел в гостиную Слизерина, стараясь выглядеть максимально непринужденно. Но это получалось не слишком удачно. Задница немного саднила, а уже выключенная пробка внутри постоянно напоминала о том, что сейчас внутри него находится гребанная сперма Поттера. И Малфой бы соврал, если бы сказал, что ему это не нравится. Нет, он, напротив, чувствовал себя в тысячу раз лучше и счастливее теперь.

Драко уселся на кресло с широкой и глупой улыбкой на лице, которую не мог сдержать, сколько бы ни старался. И этим привлек внимание находящихся рядом слизеринцев, которые при виде Малфоя хмыкнули слишком громко.

— Как всё прошло? — поинтересовался Блейз, немного завидуя другу. Ведь он никогда не чувствовал себя после секса таким окрыленным.

— Превосходно, — продолжая улыбаться, ответил Драко.

— И всё же? — спросил Забини, надеясь, что в таком отличном состоянии Малфой наконец раскроет все карты.

— Нет., — твердо заявил Драко, по-прежнему раздумывая над предложением Поттера.

Блейз только расстроено что-то буркнул и начал разговор с Дафной, полностью забыв о счастливом слизеринце.


End file.
